gladiumdevfandomcom-20200214-history
Deu
The Deu are the gods of Praeturum, who reside in the heaven-like realm of Calari. There are six in total and all but one have an element that corresponds to them. Overview Throughout all of history, the Deu have been the only religion of the Holem and, by extension, the Aurem. Although faith may waver from time to time, the Deu occasionally send proof of their existance in some form, the most recent being the Guardians. As mentioned before, there are six Deu in total. Each one is the manifestation of an element, but the holem have come to associate them with other traits as well: * Iglamma, godess of heat/fire, plasma, offense/destruction. Additional traits: war/battle, light, the sun, the seasons, the past, tradition, and strength. * Nym, godess of water, liquids, illusion/alteration. Additional traits: beauty, seafaring, exploration, weather, trade, the sea, and the arts/creativity. * Venet, god of air, gasses, motion. Additional traits: logic, knowledge, the sky, change, the future, and technology. * Muntur, god of the earth, solids, defense/creation. Additional traits: wisdom, philosophy, peace, moutains, metals, crops/farming, and endurance. * Trontan, god of lightning, energy/magic, and life. Additional traits: health/fitness, the mind/spirit/soul, electricity, and entropy. * Yuncta, mother/queen godess of the elements and Convenus Energy, ruler of Calari, creator of Cala and the aurem. Additional traits: natural phenomena, space/the univers, justice, and fertility. History The Deu came from an alternate dimension for some reason. Perhaps they were escaping its collapse? Maybe fleeing from their fate? Possibly they were scientists? I haven't figured out what their full backstory is. All that is known is that at some point, they opened a portal into the Grey Energy universe, bringing with them their five elements and Convenus Energy, which seems to not really be a part of the universe like the elements are, but somehow gives them their god powers. Upon entering the universe, the grey energy around them was magically (and rather violently) converted into a form native to the Deu. That is to say, it turned into matter made up of the elements. The newly invaded universe resisted against this intrusion, confining the Deu to a small bubble of existance now known as Calari. It is here that they exercized their powers and attempted to convert the rest of the universe to their native matter. After an unknown amount of time, they were able to use covnenus energy as a catalyst to split one particle of grey energy into six elemental particles. The Deu let off a wave of convenus into the grey energy universe and converted it to the modern Praeturian universe. Thus having created a new place to god about, the Deu created Praeturum, Cala, and the Aurem. Cala was made to resemble Calari in way of flora and general landscape. The Deu lived amongst the aurem as near-equals for as long as they existed. They partook in council meetings, attended parties and other special events, and were far less than the god of, say, Ancient Greece or Egypt. Unfortunately, once The Splintering took place, Praeturum became shrouded in a grey gnergy-aura that forced the Deu away from the planet. The gods retreated back to Calari and what they did then no one knows. However, it is known that they are still invested in Praeturum and have some knowledge of what goes on there, for they occasionally influence events, such as when they created the Guardians to combat Mortanis and the Torvanii. However, they tend to take a backseat when it comes to things that do not greatly threaten the world. Appearance The Deu are, basically, perfect beings. Each one is flawlessly beautiful and, when in Calari, is over twenty feet tall. Because they are in near-total control of the universe, the Deu are able to alter their forms to suit their liking. However, they all seem to have a 'default' form. This form is not their appearance from when they first entered the universe, but simply a form that they believe suits their personality and element. All of these default forms are auremnic in appearence and clad in armor native to the Deu's corresponding nation. As such, their garb changes as technology advances and armor styles change. Traits and Powers The Deu are nearly omnipowerful beings, inhabiting a pocket dimension that serves as a sort of 'control hub' from which they can do whatever they like with the universe. The Deu have their restrictions, however. Each one can only use the magic native to their element, so you won't see Venet throwing fireballs around. Furthermore, grey energy acts as a sort of Deu repellent, to put it bluntly. Convenus energy, which makes up a large part of the Deu, and grey energy react violently to each other, as seen during The Splinering, and the Deu are unable to come into contact with anything tainted with the grey without some sort of large-scale destruction taking place. Category:Lore